A Little Bug Told Me
by WackedOutLunarBoy
Summary: Found by Jiraiya after a mob attack, he was raised by the sannin and brought back for the genin exams. A young love sparks between new team members. Yaoi, slightly powerful naruto, NaruShino
1. Chapter 1

_kishimoto-san owns the characters and show, the ideas are mine. Slightly powerful Naruto. YAOI NaruShino_

* * *

><p>It was a dark night, when we come to a scared little boy running down dark alley ways. Behind the boy a red and orange glow of torches was slowing but surely gaining on the boy, he could hear yells of 'demon' and 'kill him' among the mob behind him. He tripped as a rock hit the back of his head; he started to back away into a corner. He was close to those horrible faces of anger, hate and bloodlust. A three year old child should never have to see those faces. Just as the mob closed upon the terrified infant, a white haired man came stumbling into the alley way.<p>

"Oh, what is this is?" mumbled the man.

"Stay out of this you drunk!" yelled one person from the mob.

That was when the drunken man saw what who the target of their ire was.

"What the hell!" shouted the man. "He's just a child!"

Different people started to shout against this claim.

"He's a demon!"

"He killed my family!"

"He deserves to die!"

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

By this time the man had sobered up to see the little boy was blond and looked like…His old student! This was Minato's kid! He got a very angry look on his face, and when a sannin got this angry it was never good for their enemies. It was too bad for the mob they didn't recognize that the old drunk was indeed one of the great sannin. What they did notice before they were all blown away from a sudden blast of water was someone shouting, "kuchiyose no jutsu".

"Are you ok?" he turned to the boy. Just as their eyes met the little boy collapsed, probably from the hit on his head or the sheer stress. He realized that this was no way for a child to live, especially a supposed hero of Konoha. He picked the boy up from the ground and made his way out of the village. He'd leave a message to the old man via a shadow clone. After all, he was the little boys godfather, he shouldn't be wallowing in sorrow for his lost student, and he had to raise this boy. He was going to keep him safe from all of these idiots and psychos.

...

The Hokage eyebrows shot through into his hairline while reading the note from one of his old students, Jiraiya. His student reported what a mob was going to do to their captive and how he stopped them. He also got similar reports from Anbu observation reports from when Naruto wasn't so lucky. But the Anbu were under from him to make sure to stop if they could. Needless to say, some of the bitterer Anbu let the violence go on longer then permitted. When Hokage found those certain types of individuals, they were demoted to chunnin and made to clean up trash for a year.

The old man felt bad for Naruto, he just wished he did something sooner. But those bastards on the council stopped him at every turn to help the little boy he came to love as his own grandson. The little boy always hung out at the tower when Sarutobi was doing paper work and kept him company. He was going to miss that little ball of sunshine. But he would admit that the little boy's prospects were a lot better when in the hands of the toad hermit. He wondered what the council would say when they found out about this; well he wasn't going to tell them.

"Get strong Naruto," he whispered under his breath, "and come back a strong ninja."

...

-Nine Years Later-

...

Two figures could be seen calmly walking down a well traveled road in the Fire Country, surrounded by millions of lush foliage and large trees.

"Hey oji-san," said Naruto quietly.

"Yeah?" muttered Jiraiya behind a book he was writing in.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well," drawled out Jiraiya, "since you're now twelve I'm taking you back to the Hidden Leaf to take the Gennin exam."

"Oh, but why I though you said that I'm a mid-jounin level."

"You are, but you still need to mingle with fellow peers, work on team work and I promised the old man I would bring you back for you to be ninja."

"Yosh!" yelled Naruto jumping in the air. "I'm going to finally be a ninja!"

"Settle down Naruto, it's not prudent for someone of our skill to act like that"

"Ha! Yeah right, ero-sennin!" jeered Naruto, "You're a super pervert and you shouldn't act like that and besides I'm twelve years old, I can be hyper if I want to be."

"Touché"

The two figures walked up to a large gate with two chunnin working as guards.

"Halt, names and reason for visit", the young man mumbled out.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't divulge that information, but thanks for asking", smiled Jiraiya.

It was then that Kotetsu noticed what the man looked like. Long spiky white hair, horned hitai-ate, wooden sandals, red lines running down his cheeks…Holy Crap! It was the Toad Sannin! But by the time he told this to his partner Izumo, the two visitors were gone in a shunshin.

"I wonder what he was doing with that blond kid," questioned Izumo.

"He looked familiar didn't he," said Kotetsu.

...

Currently the Hokage was anxiously waiting for his previously student. Earlier that day he received a toad messenger telling him to expect them to return around that day. Sarutobi was indeed excited, he hadn't seen the little boy in, what was it, nine years. He wondered what kind of training Jiraiya had the boy go through, was he strong like his father? Well, he would soon see.

Most of the village had forgotten all about the demon container, celebrating that a long time ago the little boy was killed. Little did they know that the young boy was now back, but he was safe now to start new life. And that was what Sarutobi really wanted for his little hero in the end.

"Hey sensei," greeted Jiraiya from the window.

"It's nice to see you again, Jiraiya-kun," said Sarutobi. He gave a sign for the hidden Anbu to leave. Then performed a secrecy justu and drew the blinds.

"Is this him," motioned Sarutobi to the small blonde boy next to Jiraiya.

"Hiya, jiji-san!" smiled Naruto.

Sarutobi chuckled at the young kid; yep he definitely spent some time with his little jiraiya-kun.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you again after all these years."

"Ditto, jiji-san, I'm excited to be back!"

"Well Naruto, why don't you go explore why me and Jiraiya catch up, and later I'll treat you to diner."

"Yosh, free food!" said Naruto. "See you later, Ero-sennin!"

Naruto opened walked out the door and ran outside, he wanted to see his old home. He might go to the academy, just to scope it out before he went there tomorrow.

"So, Jiraiya, tell me what has naruto learned so far?" questioned the Hokage.

"Well, you might be surprised to know that the kid is freaky strong, he's damn near high-jounin level and he's only twelve!" exclaimed Jiraiya, waving his hands enthusiastically.

"I taught him all I know about seals, he eats new justu up for breakfast, he's got gigantic reserves thanks to that damn Kyuubi, he has the toad contract and they've also trained him in the sage technique and toad taijustu," he continued.

"Wow, and to think what would happen if you didn't get to him, I doubt he would even know proper hand signs thanks to those old biased academy teachers," muttered the old man.

"So what about his genjustu and chakra control," wonder Sarutobi.

"Well, he can only do low-level genjustu, but that's to be expected with all that chakra, his control is low-jounin level," stated Jiraiya.

"Let's hope Danzo doesn't know about this, he would want to use Naruto as a weapon and I just want him to live a regular life, well as normal a life that a nin could have," said the Hokage.

"I will tell Naruto to keep a low profile for a while, is that fine?"

"Yes, yes, now tell me what Naruto is like," smiled the old man.

...

The next day he left his new home that he bought yesterday after meeting with the Hokage, he had plenty of money from doing odd jobs with Jiraiya. It was an off the trail, kind of home with an acre wide yard with plenty of trees surrounding the home, perfect for him to train away from prying eyes. He started towards the Ninja Academy, for the graduation test. According to ero-sennin, it was going to be a walk in the park.

He arrived shortly before the bell rung and sat in a remote seat at the back of the classes; kids were showing up and started to glance at him.

"I wander whose the new kid," said one boy to his friend.

They eyed the blond boy; he was looking out of the window with a slightly bored expression. He wore a black clothe headband to hold back his spikey locks. He was wearing a tight fitting muscle shirt with and dark orange swirl on it. He had on black khaki shorts with bandages on his right leg where his weapon pouch was. He was leaning on his chair with a foot against the desk so he could that the boy was sporting standard black shinobi sandals.

Naruto turned his gaze to the front when he heard the door open to reveal a chunnin with a handsome face but it was only slightly marred by a scar going across his face. He walked to the front of the room but all of the other kids were still chatting among themselves completely ignoring him.

"Children," said the teacher.

The kids seemed not to hear him, it seemed only Naruto was paying attention. He could tell the teacher was getting agitated, he could only guess why. He heard from Jiraiya that a teacher was found out to be a traitor and fooled this chunnin, Iruka. Finally it seemed like the teacher lost his patience and used a big head jutsu and shouted.

"QUIET YOU LITTLE SNOT-RAGS!" yelled Iruka.

That's when the class turned to stare at him, all slightly afraid of the usually calm teacher.

"Today, you will be...," he started, but was interrupted by two girls barging into the class room yelling about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. They sat on either side of him, looking at him with googly eyes.

"Like I was saying," said Iruka glaring at the two students who were paying him no mind.

"Today, you will all tested to become genin. The test will be including a written test, taijustu and the ability to do a basic justu," he continued.

"Iruka-sensei," shouted a girl with bubble gum hair, "what is that boy doing here on graduation day?"

She pointed to Naruto and the whole class looked at him, but he was staring out of the window. Sakura didn't like it that this new kid wasn't paying attention and worst of all he was acting cooler that her Sasuke-kun, who at the moment she had noticed to staring intensely at the new blond. Well, that didn't sit well with her at all and it seemed her rival/friend Ino-pig girl had noticed this also about her Sasuke-kun.

"Hey new kid!" screeched Ino.

That was when Naruto turned towards that class; they had suddenly noticed he had striking ice blue eyes. They were pulled out of the trance when Iruka started to talk again.

"Class, this is our new student Uzumaki Naruto, and he's here to take the test also, he was trained abroad, but I do not know by whom, you'll just have to ask him later," he said as he began to pass out the tests.

Naruto scanned the test noticing how easy the questions were. He thought it would be more of a challenge but he finished in a minute or two then laid his head on the table with nothing else to do. After 30 minutes were up, Iruka told them to turn in their tests and go out to the fields for the taijustu portion of the test.

Naruto slowly walked behind everyone observing the young genin hopefuls in the class. There was an Uchiha, who kept glancing at him with a glare. A Nara, by his lazy disposition and his compatriot must be an Akamichi judging by not only the potato chips he was stuffing into his face but the classic clan markings of his cheeks. There was an Inuzuka with his nindog or puppy he should say. A Hyuuga with lavender eyes, he caught her staring at him more than once, unknown to her of course. He thought that the girl know as Piggy could have been a Yamanaka but she didn't act like it. And finally an Aburame, who was silently observing him. He could sense much potential in this group.

Remembering what Jiraiya told him yesterday about laying low, he decided what he was going to do during the test.

"Alright class, you will all be required to land three hits on me within a time frame, the better the time, the better the grade." He paused to see if the class understood. "So with further delay, Aburame Shino, please step up."

So far all out of the kids that had went up against Iruka, Sasuke was clearly one of the best but it still took him ten minutes to land the hits. "All right, the last one, Uzumaki Naruto please take your stance."

Now Naruto was very proficient, easily able to overcome a simple chuunin, but he was to lay low. So he just took seven minutes to land to hits on Iruka. He could fell the ire from Sasuke and his fanclub.

After the end of the tests, Naruto walked out of the school with a brand new Leaf hitai-ate with black clothe holding up his golden hair. He looked up to the sky and noticed that it was six o'clock.

'I better meet up with jiji-san for dinner' Naruto thought. Before he shunshined he felt a bug on his shoulder, it was one of Shino's. Amused, Naruto held it to his finger with chakra. Naruto whispered some words to the bug and let it fly off to its master.

Later that evening when Shino was in his clans' garden his beetle that he sent to spy on Naruto landed on his finger and relayed his message. If anyone would have been there they would have seen a rare Aburame blush. Shino was glad that Naruto at least acknowledged him, and that they were to meet later on that week on a….Shino gulped…a date. He began to blush furiously again as his hive buzzed in amusement.

...

The next day Naruto woke to the sound of morning birds chirping. He gave a great yawn and went to do his morning business. Getting out of the shower he looked and the mirror. He had hair the resembled the late Yondaime Hokage but with black and orange streaks in his hair. The birthmark whiskers were long gone do to a freak training accident.

He deciding to wear a long sleeved fishnet shirt, the wrist went past his hands. Over that he wore hakama shirt with no sleeves that was black with white trim. It had the kanji for nine on the back in grey. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and taped up his legs from his feet to thighs in alternating black and white bandings. He tied his forehead protector with black fabric over his eyes with white bandaging underneath. It was to heighten his other senses and not rely on his sight. His bangs fell to shape his face making him quite handsome.

Walking out he munched on a peach, listening to world around him. He heard the shopkeepers opening and setting up their wares for the day. He heard civilian children laugh and some grumble on their way to school. He sighed and the morning chill caused his breath to turn into a drifting fog. It was and overall pleasant morning. He made a hand sign and flickered to the school yard. He walked to the classroom and sat down and meditated.

"Alright class, today you are going to be separated into your teams…first team," Iruka droned on until he got to team 7.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha, they will be under Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura squealed and hearts started to float around her head as most every girl began to plan her ultimate demise.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and …Naruto Uzumaki" Shino blushed but quickly covered it up with his collar. Naruto was zoning in and out at that point, learning that his instructor would be Kurenai Yuuhi, and the hokage's son would take over for the Ino-Shika-Chou team, team 10.

"Now, after the lunch break your Jonin instructors will take you on from there" Before he left he bowed to the class.

"It has been a privilege to have taught you all and I wish you the best of luck on your future careers and shinobis"

* * *

><p><em>sorry about the cliffhanger (if you could call it that) for now my inspiration as run dry lol. but i try to add new bit to my stories all the time. till next time JA NE!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto continued to observe his classmates Iruka left the room. Even though the teammates moved somewhat closer the ones named Haruno and Yamanaka still fawned over the last Uchiha heir. He decided to sit on one side of Shino and Hinata sat on the otherside. After a quiet greeting, seeing as Shino had an unseen blush, he stopped the conversation there. Hinata did have a tiny smile at the two interact, seems the byakugan does see everything.

The teams started to leave with their senseis as team ten called, Yamanaka yelled revenge against her pink counterpart. Then a woman with raven hair, red eyes and a ribbon dressed walked into the room, calling for team eight. The three got up and followed her out into the hall.

"Now, team eight, I want you to meet me at training ground 30 in 15 minutes" With that she held up a ram sign and wavered out of sight. 'A genjustu user' Naruto thought to himself, 'maybe she could help where Jiraiya lacked expertise.'

Naruto would have shunshined the group there if the grounds were far away, but it turns out it was only a ten minute walk.

…

As the group arrived in a comfortable silence, the found themselves looking at Konoha's Genjustu Mistress. "I'm glad you guys found it okay, now let's sit down and introduce ourselves" she smiled.

"Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, you on the left, would you please go first"

Shino nodded, "My name is Shino Aburame, I like a insects, my clan and… mhm. My dislikes are people who kill insects mercilessly and ignorant people. My hobbies are collecting insects and Tai chi. My dream for the future is to be a wise clan head." Kurenai nodded at the typical Aburame answer.

"In the middle please, Hinata-chan." Kurenai said with a smile. Hinata blushed in response.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are tea ceremonies and also Tai Chi. My dislikes are bigotry and arrogance. My hobbies are flower pressing….um my dreams. My dreams are to unite my broken clan."

Naruto noticed that she seemed unsure but he could tell she had a lot of potential underneath it all. Kurenai turned to him and gave him an expecting look.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training and meditating. My dislikes are ignorant people and perverts. My hobbies include gardening and reading. My dream is to one day reclaim my clan status and name, and become the hokage when jiji is through." He smiled at the end.

'Jiji?', thought Kurenai, he must mean Hokage-sama, but how would he know him. "Well, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes are genjustu and my boyfriend Asuma and my bestfriend Anko. My dislikes are perverts and chauvinists. My hobbies include going to the hot springs. My dream is make each one of you a great shinobi. "

She stood up. "That being said, we need to take the genin exam to see if you can function as a team, so you three have 2 hours to find me and tag me" She started to waver out of sight, like mist in the wind. "Good luck" Her voice carried on the wind.

…

"Well congratulations team 8, meet back here at 0800 for missions and training" She shunshined away to give her report. Hinata bowed to the both of them.

"I must return home, have a good night."

That left Naruto and Shino in the clearing, if you listened you could hear a humming sound coming from Shino, faint it was though mesmerizing.

"Ano, Shino-kun," Naruto started, Shino blushed slightly at the title. "Would you like to have that date now?"

Shino tried to calm himself down, the hive mind in a fluster with hormones coming from the host.

"Hai, Naruto…-kun, I would like that." Naruto beamed and the two set off at a comfortable pace, side by side, in comfortable silence.

They choose a quiet little restaurant near the edge of town, with dim orange and red lanterns lighting the dark wood table. Asking for a quiet corner seat, they ordered calamari appetizers and tea.

Shino peered at Naruto from behind is dark shades, pondering the enigma that was the blonde. "Naruto-kun, why did you ask me out?" Let it never be said, that Shino beat around the bush.

"I thought you were cute, smart, cool-headed," he paused to drink some tea, "someone who could understand me."

"All that from a glance?" Shino inquired, with raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled, which made butterflies dance in Shino.

"Yes, I am very good at reading people." He took a bite of calamari. "Why did you agree?"

Shino was quiet. Pondering his answer…why did he agree?

"I was curious about you, and drawn towards you." Naruto nodded, seemingly happy.

The date ended, as Naruto took Shino's hand and walked him to the Aburame compound, both happy with the outcome of the evening, the parted with a deep longing stare and a goodbye. They promised each other to go out again soon, perhaps a movie.

…

In what seemed like a blur of vaguely torturous tasks set down to only annoying the young innocent Genin, team 8 developed a habit of going to eat at a dango bar after every training day. Sensei Yuuhi had a friend, who was by all accounts, nuttier than chunky peanut butter, but she was good people, and sensei enjoyed her company. It is why the team was amusingly observing their teacher back out of a dango eating contest.

"I forgot, I have family training, I shall see you both tomorrow" stated Hinata, hurrying out of the restaurant.

Naruto and Shino glanced at each other, nodding and slipped out as well. Kurenai didn't notice her pupils were gone because she was fighting off a blush while Anko made lewd comments about her and Asuma.

…

TBC…

Sorry folks lost inspiration at the moment…it'll come back.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement and enjoyment from my writings, I know I don't update nearly enough!

So I want to know where you think this story should go? I could always use the suggestions! Questions and comments? I could start being a more active fanfic writer.

Just let me know my reviewing and commenting!

Thanks,

WOLB


End file.
